Guidelines
This page is to refer to the guidelines set by NinjaRenegade for the Queen's Blade Wiki. If any problem occurs, please refer to this page for the correct solution, and if the page cannot satisfy those conditions, please contact the Administrators. Spoilers *Spoilers in general are not allowed, but there are few exceptions. *PLOT spoilers are not allowed on ANY page. *Continuing to repeatedly spoil an important plot section will have you temporarily banned, and if it still keeps up, it will become permanent. *There are Story Spoiler images, and if you have any, please be patient until that part of the story has been shown to properly upload them. Images *Do not upload extremely or partly cropped images, unless the point was to convey and focus more on a SPECIFIC part of the image itself. *In Queen's Blade fashion, Images can be allowed to be extremely borderline, as long as sexual organs are not explicitly displayed( this does not count if they are censored by any means), they can be shown vaguely Ex (tight clothing), and in certain conditions that would render them to be seen in such fashion. *Do NOT post images of PORNOGRAPHIC material including, but not limited to: Extreme depictions of sexual intercourse, underage girls/boys portrayed in a sexual manner (unless conveniently censored to a certain degree, which means even if it is censored, it may still be deleted.) *You are allowed to upload any image(s) on your OWN page, as long as it does not offend any one. *Do NOT post Fan Art of characters on the CHARACTERS page, and also do NOT use your own page to justify a means to do so as well, (although it is fine to post links of certain fan art and self-created pieces) *Screenshots of the anime are allowed in said categories, but please try to limit how many you add. *We only allow Official Artwork of characters, which includes, but is not limited to: Combat Books, Visual Books, Manga( Color if possible), Screenshots( only of the anime) and Artwork by the character-created artist. *Please upload images in the correct place, and if you are not sure, the Adminstrators or others will assist you. *Do not upload watermarked, low quality, or photoshopped images, and you are encouraged to find the original. Editing *When editing a page, please do so in a in-universe manner Ex: (Leina is cute to alot of people/ Correct Leina is seen to be attractive to alot of people, Cattleya has big boobs and everybody is jealous/ Correct Cattleya's bust size is extremely different compared to alot of the other warriors, creating some envy.) *Please make sure you follow correct grammar and spelling rules. *Follow correct format of pages you create, Ex( Leina/Hat/Car/Dog, Risty/Hat/Car/Dog Incorrect Elina/Dog/Hat/Car) as it makes it easier for others to follow. *If there is any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them. *Do not pointlessly edit a page when there is no need to do so. *When creating a new page, images pertaining to that page are encouraged, if you are able to obtain any. *Do NOT spam, or otherwise vandalize any page, doing so will get you immediately banned and blacklisted. Social Interaction *It is encouraged, but do not take your emotions too far, and do not offend anyone in an extreme manner. *The ADMINISTRATORS do NOT take sides in any arguement, and seek to be the mediators in the situation to help solve it. *Harassing repeatedly of any kind will get you or others a temporary ban, although it is to be understood that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, however it need not be voiced in an insulting or bullying manner. Other Important Lines of the Guide *Do NOT try make pointless edits in order to get an Achievement, in which you will be banned. *The Queen's Blade Wiki does have several NSFW photos, so be wary of who is standing behind you, and take the necessary precautions when viewing galleries or images in public areas. *Necessary and Useful precautions: Zooming out of the page helps that nosy boss and snitches check his/her eyesight, or also having the tab minimized to a certain size, so that you can do work and play( dont get too distracted). Also, be sure to have a quick clicking finger, or use Ctrl+W or Alt+F4 for those harrowing situations. Category:Content